Above Average by yours truly, Angel Salvadore
by Life That Is Not Yet Full
Summary: In which Tempest gives her account on her life. Post-First Class. Rated T for drinking and suggestive stuff.
1. Prologue: Just be Patient (please?)

Prologue: Just be Patient (please?)

First things first. Before you scowl at this page, close the book, and put it on the shelf, just listen. I'm not your average person. "Really?" you ask, "No main character in any respective story is an average person!" Well, that's true. But, let me ask you this: have any of the books you read been about a villain? No? Thought so. Let me rephrase: I'm not your average do-gooder, or any do-gooder in that manner. You are probably yelling right now: "Just get on with it!" I will, in time, _if_ you stop interrupting. So... on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Questions? About my Family?

Chapter One: Questions? About me? My Family, Perhaps?

Before any accusations start flying, I will answer some questions you probably are just burning to ask. I am a villain. Not a supervillain or those extremely powerful jerks you always read about in comics and action stories like Voldemort or Sauron. Just a villain. "What are my powers?" you ask? Well, I am good at hiding. Just one of those things that pretty much no villains have. I'm also good at keeping away from authorities, which is also another thing a supervillain wouldn't be able to achieve. Fine. I'll be nice and tell you my real powers. My real powers are that I can fly and spit acid. My wings have a 'tattoo form' so I can fit in in public, but there's no hiding my acid spit. "What's the point of that?" you probably want to know. Well, I'll let you in on a secret. There's no point! Mindblown!

Ahem... anyway, to clear it up, I'm a villain with wings and acid spit. Just to clarify. (I just love annoying you like this)

If you're wondering what my name is, good for you! You obviously know how to ask under-the-surface questions. (Bonus points if you do this in school!)

My name - well, my codename - is...(insert suspenseful music here) Outcast! Haha, just kidding! I'm not telling you my real name. (I can see the steam coming out of your ears from my super-infuriating remark, but you can't do anything about it! Ha!) I'm not telling you my codename either. (If you are smart, the title and author thing at the top would have told you, and my current comments are not fazing you in the slightest) My 'friends' will reveal that in good time. (You just looked at the title and author, didn't you?) Why am I not telling you my name? Because if I do, I will feel the inclination to lie, like I did five seconds ago (or whenever you read that part). I _could_ say my name's Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne or Darth Vader, but I am feeling nice today (not really), so I won't tell you (haha).

That's another good quality I have: lying. My best friend, Raven, aka Mystique or Stiques, once said that one day my tongue will fall out from all the lying I do here. Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see.

Going off track, my other friends are also villains as well. Stiques, as you already met, Azazel (I call him Zazel), Emma, Magneto (I call him Mags) and Janos, aka Riptide, but we call him by his real name since he's probably the nicest out of all of us; also, something about him makes us treat him better - even (gasp!) Emma!

Emma Frost, aka the White Queen probably is the iciest person I've ever met. Nah, that's an understatement. She _is_ the iciest person I've ever met. She has telepathy (creepy!) and the power to turn herself into pure diamonds (pretty strange power). The only person she can't read the mind of is Mags, but that's only when his special mind-reading-blocking helmet is on his head. Like I said, she is pretty much frosty (no pun intended... probably) to everyone except Janos. For some reason, we all like Janos.

Janos Quested, aka Riptide has the power to create tornadoes and control the wind. He has this really cool, awesome trick where he spins around really fast and creates a _ginormous_ tornado! It's pretty cool. In addition to this, he's also a really good cook, artist, and cello player. And I keep finding out more of his skills literally every day. Is there _anything_ this guy can't do? Actually, there is. He can't speak English. For some odd reason, he speaks only Spanish, but understands both Spanish and English. For that reason, I'm the constant translator for the rest of the team (except when he acts everything out). He's pretty quiet most of the time, but I learned not to underestimate him on one of our mock battles. Jeez, that guy can fight! I thought, with his skill of fighting (another one?!), Azazel must have taught him. Nope. (Why am I not surprised?)

Azazel, aka Azazel (haha, he has no real name) is a super _bleeping_ fighter. (Sorry, I can't put in bad words. It's bad for publication.) His weapon knowledge extend to infinite measures and he's trained pretty much all of us in combat. His power is he can teleport in a cloud of red. He also has a pretty cool tail that has a piece of metal embedded on its tip (scary!). Azazel means 'hell' (like the underworld, not the other thing) and that is the only thing he'll let us call him. I still call him Zazel, but he seems not to mind. He, like the rest of us, treats Janos better than most. One exception to that, however, is Stiques.

Raven Darkhölme, aka Mystique, is the best friend any girl could want. (other than Emma) She's a shapeshifter, able to change her looks, and clothes, to whatever she wants as long as she knows what she's copying looks like. She is the newest member of the Brotherhood (our 'club' name), and is currently in training with Zazel. A small secret: they like each other! They haven't taken any big steps, but I am trying to convince Stiques in private to take the first one. She's really hesitant though. She sometimes acts a bit distant during the day, which makes it obvious she misses her old family, which happens to be our constant opponent. The only one from her family who currently is in the Brotherhood is Mags.

Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, is the leader of the Brotherhood. He acts so serious all the time, which makes it fun to tease and annoy him. It's a never-ending form of entertainment with the rest of us. Despite this, he's actually a good leader, even though his anti-human speeches really bore us to death. His helmet blocks Emma's telepathy, so the rest of us sometimes borrow it on certain Emma rampages. (The trick is, we throw it to one another when Emma corners someone) His power is magnetic control. That means he controls metal. Cool, right? Also, a tip for you if you ever meet him: don't provoke him too much - he has an enormous temper.

So, yeah. That's my family for the present. And pretty much all you need to know about them should you accidentally run into them on the street.


	3. Chapter 2: New Leader? Improving Math

Chapter 2: New Leader Means Improving Math Skills

When Stiques and Mags moved in and Shaw moved out, it flip-flopped the rest of our lives. Mags had taken out Shaw, our previous leader, a couple days before. The rest of us didn't mind. It was nice for a change. Mags took Shaw's room and Stiques shared a room with me since we had no extra rooms in our HQ. No, I'm not telling you where our HQ is. Figure it out yourself.

Anyway, Mags, like, spray-painted Shaw's helmet to purple and red, which suited him _way_ better, to be honest. Since Emma was locked up in a jail in Russia from our previous battle, we went to go free her. She was a bit hesitant at first, as Mags was the one to lock her up in the first place, but once she saw us, she was like, _bleep_ yeah! I'll join you guys! (Not that enthusiastic. It was more of an eyeroll, a sigh, a shrug of shoulders, and her walking over to us with her nose in the air, smiling. But we all knew what she meant since we were fluent in Emma-speak.)

After we got settled down, Mags gave us a _r-eee-aaa-ll-y_ long lecture on rules and how to behave in the place. I was half-asleep by the end of it, and Janos was snoring away, but we got some good info. The no-fighting ban was still in place, however, we were allowed to argue with Mags should we have a different opinion (Shaw was a super controller). We could use our powers in the house, but not excessively (Emma couldn't probe too much or inflict mental damage- she was pretty upset about it. The rest of us, though, were relieved 'cuz a few weeks before, we spent the entire day to Emma and Shaw's amusement as they watched us act like dogs on the floor. Hey, we were mind-controlled!) Also, after a few days of different people trying to cook under Janos' leadership, Mags banned everyone but Janos from making food, unless he was sick or something. The rest of the rules, though, I fell asleep, but luckily Stiques was able to update me. We even made a list of the rules, adding and crossing off some when Mags announced it. (See, that's why Stiques is my best friend. Who doesn't like their friend being able to stay awake during lectures and briefing you on it after it's over?) No one except Emma was allowed into our room, as we were allowed in hers (we sometimes had girls-only meetings - it was pretty fun since Emma lets go of her superiority during sessions). The boys sometimes knocked on our door when they wanted to tell us something time to time, but they never came in or tried to peek inside without permission. We had to show the same respect to them as well.

However, even though the daytimes were spent together, most nights were not co-ed, except for those times that Mags made us go out for 'family bonding time'. He didn't understand why Shaw never let us do things like that; the first time we tried going to see a movie, we didn't know how to act since we have never been in public peacefully before. After the first few times, however, we became more comfortable, and the more comfortable we got in an environment, the more embarrassing we were to Mags (except when he was drunk). One of the times I remember we went totes out of control was when Mags took us to this party where everyone was so obviously drunk, they didn't seem to care that we showed off our powers and revealed ourselves as mutants. Everything was gonna go perfect, right? Not.

We all, even Mags, lost control and subjected ourselves to what we called now (to warn ourselves) the Drunkcatrollable Loss (we made it up while we were drunk; don't judge). Want to know what happened? (Please say no... Dang it!) Oh, boy. Here we go.

I'm gonna skip the boring parts of us walking in and getting settled. What you need to know was I was sitting with Stiques and Janos at the counter when we all heard a loud burst of laughter. Naturally, we were curious, so we turned to look. Emma was in her diamond form with, like, zero clothes. There was a wine glass dangling from her right hand, which explained a lot. She and a bunch of random, drunk dudes were sitting on a collection of couches, laughing and flirting. This was so un-Emma-like, so I just froze, like, what? As I watched, she lifted her glass and tilted it. I assume she was aiming for her mouth, but she missed completely. It spilled down her front and dripped off her legs and the couch. And all she did was laugh! I looked at the two next to me, and I could tell at least Janos was thinking the same thing: _what the beep?_ Stiques, on the other hand, lurched to her feet (I think she drank, up to this point, four glasses of vodka-saturated punch) and staggered away. I think she was muttering about getting fresh air or something.

I admit it. I was drunk as well, but sober enough to figure it out. A crash and, like, twenty shrieks made Janos and me turn again. Zazel was dangling from his tail from this random chandelier. Even as I watched, he teleported into a cloud of red, reappearing on the back of an overturned chair. He must have been drunk as well, because he couldn't keep his balance and fell, causing him to teleport once more. Mags, with alcohol in hand, was in a corner of a room, flirting with a bunch of girls, who were all drunk. To see him, our leader/role model, drunk, sent me over the edge. I was dimly aware of belting out a song off-key for a bit, while a random guy banged tunelessly on the piano. I could see Emma and Zazel in the corner of my eye, throwing drinks at random people; every time one made a target (which was rarely), they burst into uncharacteristic peals of laughter. All of this went on for what I thought was forever until one dude threw his buddy across the room onto the piano; when Mags saw this, he compacted the piano, so the guy who was being thrown landed on the piano for a split second before he fell off. I had released my wings from their tattoo state and was flying around the room until I collided with Janos. Thinking back on it, I believe he was the only one not drunk, but at that moment, I was so high that I literally kissed him on the lips several times before he dragged me outside.

The cold wind hit me hard, jerking me out of my reverie. When my eyesight cleared, I could see Janos standing in front of me, arms extended slightly to control the wind around me. Stiques was sitting on a garbage bin a few feet away. I shook my head, trying to force myself to become sober again, and Janos let go of the wind. For some reason, cold wind broke everyone in the Brotherhood out of their drunken state, even though they had hangovers the next day. Now that I was temporarily sober, I could think properly. Janos seemed to have been trying to drag us out, one by one, so we could go home. When he showed me the time on his watch, I freaked. It was 4:00 in the morning, which meant we had to go ASAP or we would be in bed with hangovers the rest of the day (we always did) and miss a whole 24 hours that we could be prepping or training.

Stiques was out of commision, as she drank one too many drinks, but since I only drank a couple, I was capable of helping Janos out. With a deep breath, we both dove back into the fray.

I located Mags within a second since he was surrounded by crushed metal items and laughing hysterically. While I was heading to the door, Zazel appeared right next to me. Before he could teleport away, however, I grabbed him by the tail (not the sharp part) and dragged him along. As soon as I got outside, Janos started up a wind. He must have already sobered Emma, because I could see her standing off to the side, rubbing her temples wearily. There was a bit of confusion after Janos was done, but once I announced the time, Mags freaked and dragged us all back to base with an order to go to bed ASAP.

As you can guess, the day ended (or started?) with a massive hangover and us skipping a day of training.

I think I came up with a new math formula (yeah, you can clap for me later): Mutants + Drinks = Embarrassing Anecdotes. Yay! (If only we knew this sooner...)


End file.
